


Coming back

by Keriwi1



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriwi1/pseuds/Keriwi1
Summary: Grace comes back home.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Coming back

That was it. Grace was standing there in front of massive gates of the mansion, she never thought she would see again. How did this happen? Is this just a mirage made for her in one of the cars? One-One wasn't so cruel to remind her of what she lost, right? Maybe this is again just a memory from one of the Cat’s tapes? No, this was too realistic. What if she just does something terrible, and the train comes back for her? That was such a tempting idea, yet Grace knew he couldn't run away from her problems. This won’t solve them. She won’t end up like him...

Last thing she remembered was sight of her number going down in rapid speed as she reconciled with Hazel. Crying, she was hugging her baby turtle girl, telling her all about her feelings and asking her to forgive her lies.Then something else happened, bright light turned into doors, she was driven into it, but wasn’t quite sure why. And then this… she wasn’t at the train anymore. 

She should be so happy now, this means she solved her problems, right? But it left her with a bitter-sweet feeling of emptiness. How is she supposed to live in the real world after all those years? After all she saw? Without friends she made? Kids she took under her care? Life's she destroyed… After what happened to Sim…

\- 'Grace?'

Familiar voice took her by surprise as a small hand grabbed hers. 

\- 'Hazel!?'

Girl with blond hair looked at her with concern in her eyes. Grace couldn't believe it. She wasn’t even sure how she got out the train, but Hazel? She wasn’t even from this world.

‘Neither am I.’ - she thought - ‘Not anymore…’ 

Still, she needed some answers, and if anybody knew something, it was Hazel.

\- 'How is it possible?! You come out off the train with me!?'

Hazel was now scared as if she did something wrong.

\- 'Are you… angry?'

\- 'What? No… no, dear… I just want to know… ' - She assured her. - 'In fact, I’m glad you’re with me. '

\- 'Good! When I asked One-One if I could go with you after you disappeared behind those doors, I wasn’t sure if he let me. '

She wiped her forehead in a comical manner. 

\- 'It could be worse, if you didn’t want me there.'

\- ' What is this place?' - Hazel asked, pointing out the mansion. 

\- 'This is… was my home.' 

Grace hesitated. She didn’t like the place even as a kid, but was longing for so long to run in corridors or play video games in her own room. Now when this all was just one step away from her, she couldn't even make herself ring the doorbell. 

-'Cool!' - Hazel’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she suddenly pushed the doorbell button that made a loud buzzing noise. 

Gate opened and a stiff figure in black dress got out of the boulding. 

\- 'Is that your mom? Wow!'

\- 'Hazel…' - Grace giggled, but then her smile faded.

\- 'Go away, we don’t like beggars.' - Woman said with displeasure. 

Hazel then claps her hands. 

\- 'So, definitely not your mom, Grace.' - she concluded. 

\- 'No, Hazel. She’s not.This is my family’s maid. We met some maids at one of the cars, remember?' - She rubbed turtle girl hair.

\- 'Hello, Ann. You didn’t change a bit, I see. ' 

\- ' “Garace"? As if ‘miss Grace’?! ' - Maid stepped backward, almost scared of young black women, and small girl. 

'But that is impossible…' - 'Miss Grace disappeared years ago…'

\- 'Yes… I know, I… get to the wrong train? I guess?' - She tried to joke. 

The atmosphere was tense, Ann was looking at Grace, but, then the woman started to cry and then pulled her to her arms. Then she realised this was ‘inappropriate’ behaviour. 

\- 'My apologies, miss Grace.' - She was fully back to her stiffend pose. There was no trace of tears other than smeared mascara. - 'We should go to your parents now.' 

\- 'Isn’t that great? Your parents!' - Hazel was tugging to Grace, and Grace, while worried, couldn't help but smile. This was such relife to have Hazel by her side. 

\- 'And you are?' - Maid raises her eyebrow. 

\- 'Hazel Last Name Unknow!' - girl bow, like she did once in The Debutante Ball Car. 

\- 'Ah-ha' - Ann, wasn’t amusse, but she could tell this girl meant something to miss Grace. And if Grace was happy she was willing to accept that fleabag under the roof. That was not time, or place to upset her. 

They were walking through the place Grace once knew. It didn’t change much, but one could feel how cold and empty this house became. This was once the center of social upper class. Parties were hosted almost every evening. Music was playing, countless guests laughed and danced, but that wasn’t the case anymore. Like life was sucked out of the rooms, leaving only sadness. Grace was always left alone during these events but still was able to enjoy decorations and lights, now furniture was covered in dust, rooms dark and lonely. 

\- 'Please, come in.' - Ann broke the silence. - 'Your parents are in their bedroom. '

Maid knocked and let both girls in. Hazel stepped behind her older companion but didn’t let her hand go. 

\- 'Um… hi, mom… dad… I’m home…'


End file.
